rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Renovation/Scenario Guide
This is a paid entrance park, so you should ensure a constant flow of guests stepping through the park entrance once your park is open. The General Scenario Guide contains useful tips for such parks, so give that article a read as well. There are two ways to beat this scenario: # The "normal" way, which is to keep as much of the scenery as possible # The "quick" way, which is to destroy any scenery item that gives you money when you demolish it Consider doing this scenario the "normal" way first and working with the scenery objects already in the park before restarting and doing it the "quick" way, destroying the scenery. The "quick" way cuts off 2-3 years of scenario play at the cost of giving you a park that doesn't look anything like the park you first start out with. The "Normal" Way: Keep the Scenery First of all, open the park and allow guests into the area surrounding the entrance only. Next, open the Monorail and hire at least two Mechanics so that they will fix the 2 broken rides (after which they will set about inspecting the other rides). Then, rebuild the missing sections of the Mini Roller Coaster. Once all that is done, connect the front of the park to the rest of it, hire handymen to clean up the litter, and open up all the rides, shops, and stalls. Start rebuilding the paths slowly, demolishing the wire fences near the park's entrance along the way, with the exception of the brown tarmac pathway ringing the park on the raised ground; your guests and staff have a tendency to get lost in there. If desired, you can remove these brown tarmac paths for a small amount of extra money, Build new rides and attractions once they are available so that more guests will enter your park. If you want to speed things up a little, you can also demolish all the food, drink stalls, and Restrooms so that your guests will leave the park faster, making way for new guests to enter. You can also take the drastic action of closing the park down once in a while to wait for a large portion of your guests to leave before reopening the park for new guests to enter. If a ride is more than 3 years old, demolish and rebuild it as a "new" ride. Repeat this process until you reach the objective. The "Quick" Way: Destroy the Scenery First things first: set research to No Funding. Even without any research, you can still complete the objective with whatever existing rides are already available to you. Demolish all the rides, shops, and stalls. The amount you get from demolishing them will be enough to pay off your entire loan, so repay your loan immediately. Next, go through the entire park and demolish every scenery object that gives you money. Since you have no rides, no stalls, no loan, no staff, and no research to maintain, you have all the time in the world to slowly go through every last tile in your park and pick off all the scenery that adds money. Apart from the Kremlin-ish domes and towers, the entire park is strewn with lots of ruined statues, wheels, and junks. In addition, the massive path layout in this park works in your favor here as you get $10 for each path tile you demolish. However, you will still want to keep enough path tiles to make a full circle around the entire park and a straight path from the front to the back of the entrance to facilitate guest movement and ride construction. You'll most likely spend the rest of Year 1 ransacking the park for scenery items to salvage and you should have about $46,000 in cash by the time you're done. With this $46,000 that you obtained from destroying the scenery, you have all the money you need to complete this scenario if you spend all of it building rides, and rides only. Begin your building spree by building a replacement for the original Monorail. Whether you decide to use an actual transport ride, a gentle ride, or a roller coaster, make sure your ride has 4 stations, each of them located at the same spots as the 4 stations of the old Monorail. Once you've done that, open the park and set your admission fee to $20.00. Now, start building a mix of gentle rides, thrill rides, and roller coasters around each of the 4 stations of your new transport ride. Flat rides should be opened as soon as they are constructed so that they immediately start drawing in guests. As for roller coaster designs, try to stick to cheaper, more compact designs—shuttle loops and simpler types like the Inverted Impulse Coaster are great—but if you took the initiative of saving the design of the Suspended Swinging Coaster that was already in the park at the start of the scenario, you can also bite the bullet and rebuild that design at the exact same spot where it was when you first demolished it. The scenario will usually be completed by the time you've built rides around 3 of the 4 stations. Completed Parks File:Renovation-Finished.png|Renovation — Finished using the "quick" way Category:Scenario Guide Category:Europe